Total Drama: Paradise Island
by For Bob Ross
Summary: What if Total Drama's first season took place on a different island? In this alternate universe, Chris McLean takes 18 contestants to Paradise Island, an island that is anything but paradise. However, things here are a lot more dangerous than anybody could expect, and if they aren't ready, the million dollars won't be the only thing they'll be fighting for...


"_Why the hell would you start your account with an SYOC story?"_

_Let's put it this way, I am aware that it'll be difficult for people in the Total Drama community to take someone's word that they'll finish an SYOC story. After I took some time to read a bunch of SYOC stories, in which many of them were left for dead, I gained a certain amount of knowledge about the "application process", along with what my reputation will be as another new writer for the SYOC category._

_So, to keep it short and simple, I completely understand if you don't take my word that I'll start and complete this story with high-quality content, but, I can try to convince you to be less hesitant about submitting a character for this story._

_Before I discovered my passion and talent for writing and fell in love with it, I was growing up in South Central, A.K.A., South Los Angeles, living in a near-low-class home and having to survive out on the dangerous streets. While my mom and dad were working their asses off, I was trying my hardest to maintain A's in all of my classes while dealing with shitty and toxic people. Years later, I'm currently at UCLA for the biology major, enjoying my free time with writing, and attempting to live my best life._

_Now, you might be asking, "how do you fit FanFiction and Total Drama into all of this?" Honestly, I've only discovered these two sources around two months ago, and not only did I get into the cartoon series instantly, but I'd figured that this website would be the best place to show off my writing skills to the public. Oh, and of course, I also wanted to do this for one person who has been my motivation and idol since I was a young kid._

_I wanna do this for Bob Ross (no pun intended in regards to my username). His personality is genuinely wholesome, and this man has inspired many people even to this day, and I know that he'll continue to do so for future generations. Even if I'm doubted or if any obstacles come in the way, I know that if Bob Ross can do it, then so can I! He has done so much for me, and I wanna repay him with more success and by spreading his fame to people like you! As I have stated earlier, I know that not everyone who reads this will take my word and submit a character, but if you're reading this right now, I hope my autobiography affects you positively, even if you still don't want to send in someone for this story. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

First and foremost, I would like to apologize if you wanted some Total Drama content or something entertaining instead of a short autobiography. From here on out, the amount of Total Drama content for this story will rise like no tomorrow! I promise!

I'll be straightforward with you, I am bound to make mistakes in terms of grammar, content, and character portrayals. Therefore, instead of attacking and insulting me, don't hesitate to correct and criticize me so I can fix the mistakes and learn! Don't worry, I'm not sensitive when it comes to handling criticism, so be as open and honest as you want! Thanks!

Alright, without any more hesitation or information about myself, allow me to establish some key points and rules for the application process that you can participate in.

**Key Point #01** – Not only will this story take place in an alternate universe, but the season will occur in the summer of 2007, the year Total Drama was born. Because it'll be the first season that will consist of different contestants this time around, your favorite competitors from the series won't exist in the Total Drama life. Or will they?

**Rule #01** – For this season, I will only accept a total of 18 contestants. Rather than having a big number like 24 or 22, I'm cutting it down to 18 so it'll be easier for me to write out the characters correctly. And thus, the first rule of this process is that for each person, only two characters can be submitted at maximum, but at best, I will only accept one character. If you plan on sending in two characters, then keep them at one guy and one girl rather than two guys or two girls.

**Key Point #02** – As soon as the story gets underway, I wanna give the readers something fun to compete in and a chance to win a big prize. Of course, I won't reveal the prize, but I'll explain the competition's concept, which is what I like to call, "Don't Stress, Just Guess"! At the end of each chapter, I will give you three questions to answer when you're typing out your review, and by the next chapter, one point will be given for each correct guess. Of course, you don't have to answer the questions if you're not interested! As for who's allowed to compete, I'm opening it up to anybody with a FanFiction account! Even if your character isn't in the story, you're welcome to participate!

**Rule #02 **– Staying on-topic about the first rule, since only 18 contestants will be accepted, unfortunately for you, I will be a little more strict in deciding on who gets accepted and rejected. To help you out, here are some things that will ruin your chances of getting your character accepted…

01\. Making your character a Mary-Sue or a Gary-Stu, A.K.A., a perfect or overpowered character.

02\. Not making your character one hundred percent human.

03\. Giving your character non-realistic traits and qualities

04\. Not following my application

05\. Making a character that's very similar to a contestant from the canon series.

**Key Point #03 **– Although this story will still contain some comedy and humor, to make it feel like it's rated T for teen, I do intend to have this story be more serious and dramatic than its canon counterpart. After all, this is Total Drama, not Total Comedy. And of course, it won't get too severe or dark enough that my story will be reported and taken down or changed into an M rating. Trust me, it won't ever get that dark.

**Rule #03 **– As I stay on-topic about the second rule, obviously if you get accepted, then that's great! But here's the thing, if you submitted only one character and I rejected him or her, then you have one more chance to submit the second character. However, if both of your submitted characters are rejected, then I'm deeply sorry, but you won't be able to send in another character. If it makes you feel any better, the chances of both characters getting rejected are kinda low.

**Key Point #04** – In regards to the timing of chapters, since life is beyond unpredictable, my update schedule will vary, ranging from a few days to even a couple of weeks. It depends on how busy I am for that week, so try to be patient with me if an update doesn't come out after a week or so. I'm planning to have each chapter at a length of about 10,000 words, give or take. Oh, and each episode will be divided into three parts.

**Rule #04** – Moving on to a slightly different topic, to avoid any information about the characters, especially for some components, I will not accept any character that's submitted through the reviews! I only want them sent through my private messaging inbox!

Well, that's pretty much it for this chapter! I will be posting the application in the reviews section if you wanna copy and paste, as well as on my profile page. I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you have a wonderful day/evening/night! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, leave them in your review or private message me!

Until next time, which will be the first part of the first episode, this has been "For Bob Ross", your official author for **Total Drama: Paradise Island**!


End file.
